Ski Hill
The Ski Hill, (formerly known as the Mountain), is an area that can either be accessed from the Ski Village, EPF Spy Phone, or the map. The path to the north-east leads to the Ski Village. The Ski Hill is where penguins can play Sled Racing. The Ski Lift connects it with the Ski Village. At one point, the sled runs were closed on account of an avalanche, which led to the mission, Avalanche Rescue. In the background there is a Grey Maintenance Shed. If penguins come in first in Sled Racing, they are awarded with 20 coins. Parties *The Mountain is rarely decorated for parties. *The Sky seen from the Ski Hill went brighter at the start of 2012. *Rockhopper never goes to the Ski Hill because he is afraid of heights. *During the 2006-2007 New Year's Party, there were fireworks at the Mountain. These fireworks returned for the April Fool's Day Party in 2007, coming out of a cardboard box. They came back again on July 4, 2007, which is the United States Independence Day, and Canada Day. They returned on July 1, 2008 and the last days of December 2008. *During the 2008 Medieval Party, half of the Mountain was decorated as a Black Tower. It has candle stands, flame stands, a lighted doorway and a magic mirror that gave messages like "Absolutely" or "No way" and similar words. It is extremely similar in the Medieval Party 2009, apart from the fact it has the Game Upgrades catalog and a Toboggan there. *During the 2008 Summer Kickoff Party, there was Fluffy the Fish, a Grey Fish, and the Mullet hanging on poles. The Ski Lift was a blue slide. *During the Penguin Games, there was an Olympic torch placed here. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009, the rainbow started from the Ski Hill to the Forest. There was also a big pot of gold and there was a lucky coins pin. *A White Puffle was seen here every 30 minutes during the Puffle Party 2009. *During the Music Jam 2009 there was only six music notes coming out of the snow. *During Festival of Flight 2009 there was a Cloud Maker 3000 placed here. *During the Halloween Party 2009, a scarecrow replaced the sign. *During the Holiday Party 2009, there was scattered toys. *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, it was an interview station. *During the Halloween Party 2010, the storm was behind it and there is a scarecrow instead of a post. *During the Halloween Party 2011, the moon was seen behind the hill, and a scarecrow was placed instead of the usual sign. *During the Underwater Expedition, the entire Ski Hill leaned to the left. *During the Medieval Party 2012, the Ski Hill was decorated as an entrance to the battle site, where you could battle Scorn the Dragon King. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, there were fireworks in this room. *During Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, the morning sky was changed into evening sky with stars. *During Halloween Party 2012, the room was same like last year's. *During Operation: Blackout, first the sky was dark, then the post was covered in snow, and then the Ski Lift and the Grey Maintenance Shed were fully covered in snow. The sled rings were already kept and the cliff in the Penguin Run track was filled with snow. Trivia *Even though there are no buildings there, when you are on the Ice Berg, you can see a buiding up there. *During Beta Testing, there were only 2 Sled Racing runs. *After the Club Penguin Improvement Project, the Mountain was renamed to Ski Hill. Although on the EPF spy phone it is labeled as 'Mountain'. Gallery 2007 FFS02.jpg|The Ski Hill during the Festival of Snow. Mountain-camp.jpg|Camp Penguin 2007. Mountain Fall Fair 2007.PNG|The Ski Hill during the Fall Fair 2007. The Ski Hill during Halloween Party 2007.png|Halloween Party 2007 2008 WP04.jpg|Water Party 2008 Pgmountain.png|Penguin Games 2008 Image:Fallfairmountain.png|Fall Fair 2008 File:Halloween 2008 Ski Hill.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 2009 Ski Hill.jpg|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 The Ski Hill during Music Jam 2009.png|Music Jam 2009 Fof13.png|Festival of Flight The Ski Hill during The Fair 2009.png|The Fair 2009 The Ski Hill during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|Sensei's Scavenger Hunt The Ski Hill during the Great Snow Maze 2009.png|Winter Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Ski Hill.PNG|Holiday Party 2009 2010 PPAHill.png|Penguin Play Awards 2010 MedievalParty2010Ski Hill.PNG|Medieval Party 2010 The Ski Hill during The Fair 2010.png|The Fair 2010 The Ski Hill during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|During the Great Storm of 2010 before rain Mountainstorm10.PNG|During the Great Storm of 2010 during rain 2011 The Ski Hill during The Fair 2011.png|The Fair 2011 Ski Hilll in the scary festival.PNG|Ski Hill in the Halloween Party 2011 2012 The Ski Hill during Underwater Expedition 2012.png|Underwater Expedition The Ski Hill during Construction of the Puffle Party 2012.png|The Construction of the Puffle Party 2012 Screenshot_597.png|The Puffle Party 2012 The Ski Hill during Construction of the Medieval Party 2012.png|The Construction of the Medieval Party 2012 File:Mp9.jpg|The Medieval Party 2012 The Ski Hill during Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|The Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Fair Ski Hill.png|The Fair 2012 Ski Hill HP 2012.PNG|The Ski Hill during the Halloween Party 2012. BlackOutHill.PNG|The Ski Hill in phase 1 of Operation: Blackout. Ski Hill Phase 2 Snow.PNG|The Ski Hill in phase 2 of Operation:Blackout. Mtn.png| The Ski Hill heavily covered in snow during phase 3 of Operation: Blackout. (Note:The Grey Maintenance Shed and the Ski Lift is fully covered in snow). Other Ski Hill Old site.PNG|As seen on the old website. Oldskihill.png|The old Ski Hill seen at the Ski Village. Innertubeskihill.png|The current Ski Hill, as seen at the Ski Village. Names In Other Languages Pins *Telescope Pin *Lucky Coin Pin *Toboggan Pin *Leaf Pin *Party Favors Pin *Helm Pin SWF Objects *The Current Ski Hill 2007 *Halloween Party 2007 *The Fair Fall 2007 *The Christmas Party 2007 2008 *Medieval Party 2008 2009 *New years 2009 *Puffle Party 2009. Note: White Puffle every half hour. *St. Patrick's Day 2009 *Easter 2009 *The Medieval Party 2009 *4th of July 2009 *Music Jam 2009 *The Fair Fall 2009 *Sensei's Scavenger hunt *Before The Halloween Party 2009 *The Halloween Party 2009 *The Holiday Party 2009 See also *Mountain *Mountain Range *Ski Lift *Sled Racing Category:Places Category:Mountains Category:Ski Village Category:Natural Resources Category:Rooms